Snowballs
by nerdonthemove
Summary: Everything changed all because of a snowball fight.


**Title:** Snowballs  
**Fic:** WWE  
**Pairing:** John Cena/Wade Barrett, a bit of Randy Orton/Ted DiBiase ('Cause I want me some Randiase teehee...)  
**Rating:** T  
**A/N:** So this is my Jade Christmas fic! It's been bugging me since I'm still working on my other fic and I really had to do something for you Jaders this holiday season! And to put your minds off of my other fic first Enjoy and happy holidays Jaders!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters used in this fic. I still ask them for Christmas, though!

* * *

It was almost midnight when I finally decided to call it a night and head back to my hotel room after our taping of Monday Night Raw. Pulling my duffel bag over my shoulder, I looked around the dark hallway toward the exit, my hands deep in my pockets to keep them warm. The wind was colder than usual and it was snowing lately, considering that Christmas was fast approaching, and even if it was the holiday season, we were still stuck at work because there was so much to do. Thinking of it now, I already lost track of time and I didn't even know what day it was anymore. Wait, did Christmas already come or what?

"I didn't know you were still here, John," a familiar voice called out as soon as I got to the exit of the RAW studios. I turned to look at my best friend and gave him a nod.

"Took me long in the shower, I guess, Randy,"

He smirked and I chuckled lightly as we walked to the street side by side. Then he started talking about work, his rants and all the things he wanted to get out of his chest. And as usual, I just acted like I was listening to what he was saying. Hey, I wasn't saying that listening to Randy's day to day experience was the worst thing in the world; it was just that you would eventually get tired when you hear the same thing over and over again. I didn't even know why his fans thought he was a quiet, self-composed guy. Well, I guess he really was but all I knew was that he became talkative when he was with me.

Suddenly, Randy woke me from my thoughts with his question: "So, you're spending your Christmas Eve all by yourself?"

I looked at him, relieved to find out it was only the 24th. I could still catch my family and give them a call. "I guess I am. What about you, Rand?"

"Do you really have to ask?" He questioned incredulously. "I'm meeting Teddy later. He's spending the night in my hotel room."

"I think your Christmas isn't going to be that cold at all," I said teasingly and he took a deep breath, a wicked grin plastered across his face.

"Oh, you won't know the half of it."

I laughed and we stopped when Randy's phone rang. He fished his cell out of his pocket and answered the call, then his face lit up. It was no wonder who was on the other line. It was Teddy DiBiase, probably checking up on his boyfriend. I couldn't help a grin on my face, thinking that I had never seen Randy this happy. Perhaps he was really content with his relationship with the son of the Million Dollar Man.

"I'd better run," Randy told me as soon as he hanged up. "Teddy-boy's getting impatient."

"Maybe it's _you _who's getting impatient." He shrugged and I shook my head, amused. "Run, Randy. Run like the wind."

He walked ahead, waving a hand to me. "Right. Merry Christmas, John."

"Same to you and Ted!" I shouted as he ran without turning back, leaving me alone, standing on the lonely, snowy street.

Now all by myself I couldn't stop thinking how lonely I was. Yes, I hanged out with my co-workers, I drank and partied with them, but I had to say, that was it. I still went back to my hotel room, drunk and spent but still alone. I had to admit, I wanted somebody to call me up and tell me I was being missed too. I just didn't know where to look for the right person.

As I was about to move and walk forward, something cold hit my right arm and I quickly turned to see what was it. Then I saw Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel and Michael McGilligutty huddled together ten feet away, laughing their asses off probably because they shot a snowball at me. I threw them an annoyed look but I guessed they couldn't see me 'cause Justin scooped down another handful of snow in his hand and molded it into a ball, then he threw it at me. The snowball hit my chest with a loud splat and this time, I got pissed off.

"Hey, stop it!" I shouted, approaching them but when they saw me walking toward their direction, they quickly threw some snowballs at me, stopping me from moving as I blocked their attacks with my arm. What was it with these guys? I wasn't part of Nexus anymore, right? Why were they still tormenting me?

I finally had enough and with a growl, I scooped a snowball of my own and threw it at their direction but they quickly dodged it and kept on assaulting me nonstop. I had to stop again, blocking their attacks with my hand. I could hear them laughing, making fun of me in the process. Oh god if I only got my hands on them, I swear they wouldn't make it alive after this.

"Wha' is goin' on 'round here?" A thick, English accent hit my ears and the attacks suddenly stopped. I lifted my head and I saw the tall figure of Wade Barrett approaching from behind the Nexus. Justin, Heath and Michael dropped the snowballs they still had in their hands and turned to their leader.

"Cena was walking by and we agreed to throw snowballs at him just for fun." Great. Heath made it sound like he was just proud of what he did. Or maybe he really was proud of it.

Wade's face didn't even crack. He kept his scowl on his face as he said, "Didn't I tell you not to pick on Cena anymore? I though' we already talked abou' this. Ge' back to your hotel rooms."

Like disappointed children, Heath, Justin and Michael turned and walked slowly past me, their head low after being scolded by their boss. I watched them go, confused as hell. I still couldn't understand the fact that Wade stopped the Nexus from torturing me.

That was why I had to ask, "You sent them away because they're picking on me?"

Wade crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yeah, is there somethin' wrong with tha'?"

"No, I'm just surprised, that's all!" I said truthfully because I really was stunned. "I didn't know you cared."

"Sometimes Slater an' the others ge' ou' of hand an' it's my duty to discipline the members of my group. You're lucky I foun' you tonigh' or else you're goin' to be under a hill of snowballs."

I guessed this guy would never change. He was still way over his head. How sad of me to think this guy would actually stop his own group from torturing _me _for _my _account.

"Well, I appreciate what you did. Thanks."

Wade nodded, keeping a straight face as he responded. I looked into his green-gray orbs and our eyes met, locking for a second. It looked like Wade wanted to tell me something but couldn't say it out loud. Although he took his gaze away from me, he always looked straight back into my eyes.

But then, something cold splatted on the back of my head and the impact made me step forward. Ticked off again, I turned and saw McGillicutty with a smirk on his face. He waved his hand in front of his face in a "You-Can't-See-Me" move then he sprinted away. How dare he use my own move against me?

I was about to go after him and give him a beating of a lifetime but when a soft laughter hit my ears, I was momentarily stunned. The soft laughter became loud as I looked at Wade, hands on his stomach and laughing his guts out. He was actually laughing; not the arrogant, mocking cackle he usually used. This time, it was more hearty, more real and more amused.

I didn't know why but despite what just happened to me, a grin slowly spread across my face as I listened to Wade's surprisingly contagious laugh. Eventually, my grin turned into a chuckle.

"Oh you find it funny when I'm hit by a snowball, huh?"

I bent over and scooped some snow from the ground then threw it at Wade. It hit his chest and for a moment, I thought I should hold on for my dear life. But I almost sighed in relief when I saw Wade smiling wholeheartedly.

"Is tha' the best you can do, Cena?"

He threw a snowball at me and it went straight to my shoulder with a loud splat. Suddenly challenged, I threw another snowball at Wade, quickly evading his sudden attack. I scooped another and another, throwing them at the Brit's direction. Some hit but the others were dodged by him. I kept on throwing snowballs at Wade even though I was almost knocked out of breath from trying to suppress the laughter inside me, but I couldn't help it every time I heard him give a hearty chuckle.

"Give it up, Wade! You won't win against me!"

"I'm goin' to make you eat your own words!"

He threw a snowball and I took the opportunity to duck out of the way and run to him, then I tackled him down the ground. This time I didn't hold back and I laughed along with him. I didn't know why I was acting like this but there was something in Wade's laugh that made me very happy. Especially now that he was chuckling below me.

Finally after seconds, we stopped laughing and we ended up staring at each other's eyes. I was panting, boy I was panting like I'd just run a mile, and so was Wade. I guess I had never enjoyed a snowball fight in my entire life until now. It was just ironic to see I was enjoying it with the guy who made my life miserable for months.

"You know, Wade," I said in between breaths. "I thought you sent the Nexus away because you didn't want me to get hurt anymore." We continued to catch our breaths but I didn't move away from Wade as I went on. "For a second there, I thought you have a crush on me."

Wade's face turned slightly pink, but his smirk wasn't gone in his face when he said, "So wha' if I do, Cena?"

"Come on, you can drop the act now, Wade. Did Randy talk to you or maybe threaten you to stop messing with me?"

The Brit shook his head. "I made the decision an' talked to Nexus abou' stoppin' the torments on you. Since Survivor Series, when I saw you go around the ring, I though I went over the line. Then you made your farewell speech and though I acted tough, I felt guilty inside. An' the guilt bugged me for a long time until I came to a realization tha' I was actually missing you, John."

My eyes went wide and my heart skipped a beat. So this meant Wade was actually telling the truth. Wait, what should I tell him? Did I actually miss him too?

I still couldn't believe it so I asked, "You missed me?"

Wade was red faced now but he nodded his head, sighing deeply. "I missed you so much, John."

He said my name again and I thought my heart just fell down to my stomach with a loud thud. But actually, I was happy to hear those words, even if it came from the mouth of Wade Barrett. Okay, taking that back now, I was really happy to hear them from Wade. That was why I leaned down and wrapped his lips with mine, and he kissed back, pressing back as hard as he could.

I tilted my head to the side, tasting more of Wade and nibbled on his lower lip gently, then I kissed him again, harder this time and he just kissed me back like he would never have the chance to do it again.

I leaned away from him, gasping for air. That was what Wade needed too so I smiled at him as I took a deep breath. "Wade, I'm willing to give this a chance. I just want to know if you're with me."

Wade smiled. "I am with you John."

I pulled myself up then I took Wade's hand, helping him on his feet. And I held onto his hand, not ever intending to let go. I guessed Wade understood because he didn't say a word and held my hand back.

"By the way, John," Wade said as we walked on our way to the hotel. I looked at him then he said, "Merry Christmas."

I gave him a smile. "Merry Christmas, Wade."


End file.
